Fire in the sky
by creekycoffee
Summary: Soon Lavadel Will conquer And leave a scar On the face of the universe. Clyde Donovan Heir to a once great empire Dreams to be free From his aristocratic lifestyle, He wants nothing to do with aristocrats But when he meets Are young space captain And a new enemy raises its ugly head will Clyde do the right thing. Basically a space opera inspired by mass effect.
1. Chapter 1

Rain drizzled from the silver grey clouds as Clyde Donovan sprinted through the pitch black streets, his shaggy brown hair tucked under a ratty wool took. The tattered brown shroud he worn disguised his gender quite nicely, he was practically unrecognizable only close friends and family would be able to tell who he was.

He smiled gingerly as he reached the base of the tree beside the cobblestone wall that encircled the area where he lived. It didn't take long for him to hoist himself up into said tree.

With ease he scrambled up as high as he could. Now it was just a short jump down. He landed on his knees over the wall pants soggy with mud and grass stains. In a flash he was running, diving into the base of a shrub. The rusty fence behind him open swaying in the wind. Clyde crawled through not caring of the mud, his mother would never see them.

Scurrying across the front yard he pulled out a pin that he used as a makeshift lock pick and slipped it into the door. It Opened it with ease. He left his soggy sneakers by the door and hung up his coat silently closing the entrance, hurrying in drenched socks towards the staircase. Perhaps it was out of habit to be silent for him, but he didn't want to try his father's attention. Clyde would rather not risk it; the punishment for sneaking out after dark with severe.

Before he went into the living room he stopped by his room to change into more appropriate attire.

When he made his way into the livingroom he wasn't surprised to see their spear projector turned on, his mother would rarely turn this thing off. He nestled himself into their course beige carpet pulling his knees up into his chest, trying to reclaim his breath.

His mom probably didn't want him to join for dinner, but if she did Clyde had an excuse , looking out of breath.

He sighed when the newscast came on " not another recruitment". He knew the war with Lavadel Was important And people have the right to know what was going on, But didn't anybody want to know about what's happing in Yahaka or the Neubury nebula?

Your son will be expertly trained to protect our planet the draken knights told him in a proud voice. Clyde sighs, yet again hugging his knees to his chest.

If only Clyde had been a common child he would have been one of those sent to fight to keep the planet from crumbling. He didn't know if he was happy for his birthright or just saw it as a curse. But even war was better than this false freedom he had now. No amount of skulking in the dark at night could change the fact that Clyde was trapped by his families demands and expectations.

Clyde sat down to dinner and gently peered at Kevin the family servant one of his only friends , a mecha.

" Is dad that not coming for dinner Kevin", clyde asked.

The purple glow in Kevin's eyes dimmed.

" No master Donovan. master Roger is working.

Roger was always working, Not that Clyde cared he liked being Able to eat without being hassled.

" And mom"?, Clyde asked.

" Madam Marsh is sleeping".

His step mom was always sleeping. The woman was a bit dreary, but she was nice a bit stern but kind at the same time. He was against it at first. But the prospect of a new mother meant a step brother.

Though Stan wasn't here tonight. Probably out drinking, or with the Duchess daughter Wendy. He was grateful for Stan, he would stand up for Clyde when he would cry or when the other kights would make fun of him.

" Thanks Kevin you me leave".

"As you wish master Donovan".

He mindlessly forks potatoes into his face. From the window there was a good view of the star ship yard. Clyde spent a lot of time watching the ships take off. The metallic wings, spinning propellers and flashing lights streaking through the night sky. How he wish he could fly a star ship. The freedom, boundless space, no demanding expectations but him and his crew. The possibility of traveling to distant worlds uncharted galaxies and nebules. He dreamed of visiting those worlds, meeting the people, the cultures.

No that was all a fantasy.

Clyde was destined to stay here On Yardale, never to see their home world ,earth. His father expected him to continue the family legacy, marry into nobility. But Clyde didn't want that, the family business was dreadfully boring, to be an adviser, right hand man to the Empire. He craved the freedom of space not the high class life, he wished he could be a commoner.

" Watching those ships again Clyde"?

He jumped at the familiar dry voice spilling gravy all over his red sweater. Turning his head Clyde tried not to be frightened by his father's imposing image, tall, glasses hiding stern eyes. He stood by the doorway.

" Yeah dad spaceships are beautiful, Clyde insisted petulantly sounding a lot younger then his 14 years of age.

" Rusting piles of metal and outdated electronics. Get them out of your head you're destined for greater things".

Clyde didn't argue he knew better than that.

" You need to know something Clyde, Roger declared. You will be accompanying me to the shipyard in the morning. We will be discussing cutting rations and Alexander Stevens would like you to be present".

Just great Clyde thinks, the only reason Alexander wanted him there was to further insist marrying his daughter Bebe. She was a perfectly nice girl, but the only reason his father wanted him to marry her was because she was a Noble Just like him. Keeping the blood rich and pure. There would be no Common blood in his family.

" Very well then, wear your best suit. I want you to look presentable to Alexander, Roger instructed eyeing his sons soiled sweater and tattered Brown jeans. " I will be submitting the marriage contract, but I can only offer it since you're still a minor".

Clyde thanked the gods he was still too young for marriage, he wasn't tied to Bebe Just yet. Then Roger left the room, Back to his office to do more paperwork no doubt.

On the spear another news report Listing more war recruitments. Clyde turned it up to listen.

Another massacre by the Lavadelian Soldiers, Planet Eceo Devastated 10,000 dead At the Medical Research Center.

He felt sick to his stomach How could these things be happening to Eceo Civilians. Planet Eceo was only one star jump away, what was stopping Lavadel From attacking here next. Everyday Clyde Would see Young kids his own age dawning Starfleet uniforms, Ready to fight Lavadel. His father was living in a fantasy world. He had to go, he had to fight. Not stuck in this aristocratic lifestyle.

He turns off the newscast knocking on his stepmother's door. He Nudges his way inside, a Lamp flickers at the bedside table.

" Sharon", Clyde calls out.

" Come here Clyde", She whispers in a soft voice startling him.

Most of the time Sharon was asleep. Just like her son she was usually depressed.

" How are you feeling Clyde?"

" I'm okay I guess. Dad wants to engage me to Bebe again."

" Oh Roger that man's so stubborn. I'm sure there's a girl out there for you, but Bebe Just isn't that girl" She looks longingly at a picture frame on her nightstand, It showed Sharon as a younger woman Stan by her side, and her late husband as well. Curse this war, it's taken someone dear from all of us.

" You treat me so well Clyde even though I'm a bit stern with you. If only Stan was more like you".

" Stan means well I look up to him he truly is the big brother I never had. And I'm so happy to have meet you, you've given me more structure more responsibility. Thank you for that".

As he was about to exit the room. Sharon calls out to him. " Just remember what I said, don't be pressured to marry. You'll find the right woman one day. You're so young you have your whole life ahead of you".

" Thanks m-nom", Clyde wipes back tears and gives his stepmother a kiss on the cheek".

His father was a difficult man, he wasn't used to people talking back to him. Or people thinking on their own. But maybe he would take her advice It couldn't hurt to talk him.

Clyde stays with her until she falls asleep. He silently runs passed his father's office and up to the attic. He loved the attic , up here he could pretend the rest of the house was empty and nothing else existed.

" Hey Kevin", he found the robot making his bed.

" Can I assist you with anything master Donovan?" Kevin asked in that nerdy way he does.

" Just don't tell Dad I'm up here".

Sure Kevin was program to obey his dad over him but Kevin didn't like the man. The Donovans where one of the few aristocratic families that could afford a mecha. And being an artificial life form kevin wasn't treated well by him. He was just another household appliance. But not to Clyde, Kevin still remains one of his best friends.

" Of course master Donovan".

Today was boring so Clyde and Kevin We're playing Ranja a similar form of entertainment to the earth game chess. It was one of the only games his father approved of. He said he had to keep his wits about him and what better way to do that then to think of strategies. A rustling at the window startled him. It was Stan completely drunk and buzzed out of his mind.

" Stan what are you doing, you look terrible bro. Just look at you, your uniforms a mess; How you even get into the Military Academy.

Stan throws his camo jacket and beret on the floor. What would his mother think of him if she saw him in this state. Stan would usually take care of him. But as of lately he's been going out more and more, coming back in this sorry state.

He goes to sit on the bed next to him.

"Clyde You think I'm sexy right"?

" Did Wendy break up with you again".

He doesn't answer and just Passes out. Poor guy his dads death still haunts him. He tucks him in and whispers in his ear. "Everything will be alright bro we got each other now".

Clyde got up striding to his drawer. He packed a duffel bag with several articles of clothing, some money he had saved up, and a disguise he made.

He looked to Kevin "I have to run away I'm sorry Kevin I wish I could take you with me. Clyde ran a hand over the metal casing of Kevin's brain. Kevin wasn't just a machine he was intricate he had more technology than most star ships, ran on the rare mineral Trydem which was the reason mechas were so rare and expensive.

" You won't tell will you Kevin. I can't stay I won't marrie Bebe, I wanna be my own man. I'm going first thing tomorrow, I don't know where I'll go. I'll Stow away on a star ship. Tell Stan I'm sorry, but I have to go".

" Your secret's safe with me Master Donovan."

Clyde went over to Stan getting teary eyed.

" I'll come back for you one day bro, you too Kevin". With that Clyde let his eyes wander to a hand drawn map on his wall. He was only allowed to keep a map because Roger wanted Clyde to know every bit of land Yadash ruled over. Land that shrunk every passing day. Once upon a time their empire had been vast ruling over many galaxies. Back then there had been many countries ruling vast territories. Each with their own royal family With Yadash at it's center , but now their empire Was one of the few that survived.

Clyde was born before all this happened but in his mind he still could remember some kind of monarchy, before things got tough with the food rations and the war. But things have gotten so much worse since his father tried to seize power of their empire, he succeeded. But to little avail Lavadel Would conquer soon and everyone knew it.

Going over to his window he could see the city from behind tall walls. The Sun had set, setting the city ablaze with glow red and green lights. Bringing life To the twisted Metal buildings. He could see starships Shooting across the skys. Clyde could hardly he would be on one of those ships and his true life would begin, away from all this royalty and aristocratic nonsense. Who knows where he would go. Perhaps the colonies, Or the Janda Nebula, Somewhere far away Where his father would never find him.

Clyde knew life was tough outside the inner walls of the city. Out there was hardly any food for the poor people. They gave all they had when the tax collectors came to claim. And when they couldn't produce. Their payment would be their children. First the youngest , then the eldest. Many tried to have as little children as possible to lessen the sorrow, but no that wasn't a possibility, their children provided for them. It wasn't fair Clyde was exempt from all this Just because he was born a Donovan. At least he was able to rescue Stan from that life, that's one of the only things Clyde appreciated about his father. After all he's the one who put these horrible laws into effect. It was pointless taking what little the people had, soon their empire would fall.

Enough was enough he wasn't going to let this happen anymore ,Clyde spoke to himself eyes steely with determination as he looked to the shipyard.

Just as he was about to turn away a ship took flight into the smoldering black sky , puffing violet cloud of exhaust , disappearing at the speed of light to distant Worlds. The ship yard was massive. It had to be to allow the other star ships to take off without them running into each other. Some of the ships were as big Clyde's house which was one of the biggest houses in Yanova. They were practically flying fortresses as big as cities. He noticed one ship it had the flag of Cranda, that would be a ship as good as any, tomorrow he would be on that ship destined for greater things just like his father said.

" Master Donovan I think it's time for bed".

" Okay Kevin".

He didn't want to disturb Stan So he went downstairs to the guest bedroom,Kevin followed.

" Goodnight Kevin", he said waving his hand the lights cutting to darkness.

" Rest well master Donovan", Kevin uttered as he rolled out of the room. Tomorrow will be the beginning of his new life. He wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Warm sunlight trickled on to Clyde's face through glistening glass walls.

Remembering his plans a grin creeps on his face. If everything whent

according to plan this would be the last time he would sleep in these warm sheets. Clyde pulls himself out of bed and wanders to his wardrobe draping

a fine velvet grey suit over his forearm.

With a waggle to his steap he

enters the bathroom where Kevin has drawn him a bath. It looks like Stan

was already in here from the dank towels on the floor and that awful

cologne his step brother wears. He detested wearing cloths like these to stiff and formal for his taste. But alas no time to worry about that. After he

get this stuffy garment on he meets Roger and Stan at the breakfast table.

"Morning Dad", he greats as he pulls out a chair.

"Good morning", he greats gazing up from his newspaper and coffee. His father was dressed even more elegant than him in an immaculate burgundy

three piece suit whit rose gold buttons. Stan grins at Clyde and brings his

eyes down to his eggs benedict knowing Clyde hates that they have to eat like royalty when just outside those walls are people starving to death .

Roger shook his head in disapproval when he saw his sons hair. Clyde didn't even have his shirt ticked in properly.

"Any news". Stan blurted out to cut the dense tension in the air.

" Nothing unusual merely another battalion has fallen on Eceo. Soon there will be another collection.

Stan Could see a shiver go down Clyde's spine. Stan knew Clyde hated that. The screams of distraught parents as the soldiers would take their children away. They could be heard for hours after the soldiers left.

" Dude are there even any children left to be collected?" Stan says in between mouthfuls of bacon. Roger gives an unsavory look.

" Why don't you go up to your mothers room and see how she's doing. There will be no stupidity at my table".

" Sorry sir I didn't..."

" Just go". Roger raises the frame of his glasses that slide down his face. Sure Stan wasn't the brightest of people but to talk down to him just because he didn't know the political situation. He put his head down and grabs his beret as he trudges upstairs.

Roger addresses Clyde. "Pickings are slim today but another 20 or so children have turned 13 since last collection. It's better than nothing. We shouldn't need much more if all goes according to plan. Soon this war will be over. Now hurry up and comb your hair we are to meet Alexander in 20 minutes".

On the way to the bathroom Clyde thought to himself was the war really coming to an end, what plan?

" Hurry up Clyde". His father shouted as Clyde detangled his wavy brown hair. He tightened his belt and fasten all the buttons of his suit. Painstakingly he slid on his silver buckled ankle boots choosing comfort over fashion. Surely his dad wouldn't notice his feet. Finally he hoisted his bag over one shoulder in a rush to meet his father at the entrance way.

" I suppose this will have to do, let's hope Alexander will forgive your appearance Roger murdered hoisting his satchel over his head.

Without even looking back Clyde move forward not wanting to think about stan or Kevin, he had decided this would be the last time he'd see his home of nearly 15 years.

Clyde ducked his head into the transport vehicle as the sliding door raised above his head. It was old and rickety the magnetic fields which caused it to float hummed electricity in the air. Most public transportation was like that, all their money went to the war effort. People tried to avoid using them but for some journeys there was no alternative.

Some Job his father was doing he was in charge of domestic issues like that, but he never cared for the squabble of common folk.

Roger lifted up his hand to cover his face from the offensive aroma of the outer city. Once he left the transport his boots clicked on the stone streets. The rain had stopped but it was still cold enough for Clyde to feel the chill of the air through his elegant clothing.

The streets of Yanova Where bustling With people running past rundown buildings Children splashing in the large puddles Of the spanned Streets.

This close to the outer city half the shops and businesses had gone out of service due to lack of interest or stock. On the streets poorly dressed men and women Sold government newspapers, Food from small produce carts and aired laundry. A few more children darted past them, and Clyde smiled when a small Yenda boy; a race of gentle squid like people with long flaps that hung like droopy puppy dog ears slipped his small hand into his father's coat, snatching his silver pocket watch.

Clyde smiled at his blue smeared face, when the boy realized Clyde had winked at him He quickly pulled away before Clyde could change his mind about telling his father.

Clyde's boots clattered on the dirty streets and he couldn't help but notice how's the people backed away in fear when they saw him and his father. There was no doubt they knew he was government, and most people would recognize Roger Donovan from the news casts and his image plastered on posters in every street. It wasn't that he was popular but he was feared.

He followed his dad to the entrance of the shipyard. It was by far the busiest place in Yanova. Its noise was deafening, the smell of burning trydem in the air, the violet exhaust that poured from the starships forming large clouds above their heads. Clyde loved it.

The vestronage government building was still several streets away dwarfing all the other buildings around it, and Clyde hung back , his heart pounding in his chest as his father proceeded on ahead.

It was now or never this would be his best opportunity . If he could just get into the shipyard then Clyde would be free. He crouched down pretending to fasten the silver buckles on his boots, looking up hesitantly to see if his father was going on ahead. Great he had actually quickened his pace; he hated being near the shipyard full of cretins and commoners not even fit to clean his boots. Roger often complain to Clyde that these worthless members of society shouldn't be able to interact with government, like themselves.

Seizing this opportunity Clyde slipped into a nearby alleyway between a bar and bakery. Glancing both ways he opened the bag that was over his shoulder, stripping his clothes and putting on the disguise. He stuffed the money into the heel of his boot knowing it would be safest there. Again his heart races when he hears a noise echo through the streets. No one, no one was there, but he had to hurry.

He takes a deep breath and tries again , wiggling tight into a pair of tattered brown trousers , he brushes his hand over the itchy wool vest. Yes these clothes would do at least he didn't look like government now. He takes a deep breath and folds the elegant clothes in his hands back into his cloth bag, dumping it against the wall. Oh how Clyde hoped some lucky soul would find it and sell it; it would bring at least

30,000 yanarins.

He catches a glimpse of himself in the dirty water of a puddle at his feet. No, the look was right but Clyde was still too clean cut. All the other kids that worked in the shipyard where dirty, trydem smeared on their cheeks. " I'm to clean", Clyde muttered out. The cold wet ground brought a chill up his spine when he muddied his fingers on the ground below his feet, smearing his white shirt and trousers. Lifting his hands to his face, he wipes across his brow, cheeks, eyes and mouth. The cold wet feeling on his skin made Clyde flinch but he ignored it along with the oily smell. At last the final touch, he ran his hands through his hair ruffling it up further, spreading the filth through the shaggy strands of his hair,leaving the strands sticking out haphazardly in every direction.

Disguise on , he ran down the alley heart thumping furiously against his rib cage. It didn't take long for Clyde to slip his way into the shipyard, hiding behind crates waiting for guards to pass , he was in after 10 minutes. Once in he blended in easy enough with the other workers.

His eyes widened as he wandered through the hectic chaos that was the doc port of the shipyard. There were mechanized drones lifting cargo into the bowels of newly landed starships. Small boys scurry round tethering their ships in gravitational fields at their captain's command.

Most of the star cruisers where government ships vast with slick shiny decks, furled metallic wings in all shapes and sizes. The number of non government ships Clyde could count on one hand, the permits for pleasure flights were exceedingly expensive nowadays.

Steering well clear of the row of government vessels Clyde makes his way past the trade ships. Something catches his eye a small star cruiser , it was still bigger than his house but still it was much smaller than the other ships. No flag, perhaps a rogue ship? It had a cool design but was somewhat mismatched. Slender and sleek gleaming blue and grey. The bow sharp like a beak of a furious bird. The zinc and copper bolts clashed against the metallic blue steel. The hum of the antimatter generators made the air dance, and there were thousands of Windows with bright white light signaling this ship was occupied.

Clyde chuckles to himself when he sees the name of the ship engraved in gold calligraphy on the side. The dancing guinea pig. Surely such a ridiculous name wasn't fitting for such a furious looking ship. Right then and there his breath caught in his throat and Clyde knew which ship he was going on.

Closer he moved ever closer, he saw a drone swabbing the deck of the ship accompanied by a boy. Clyde heart swelled with joy, at least there would be someone his age on this ship. Surely they couldn't turn a homeless child away?

Clyde hid behind some crates until the person went below deck. He quietly crept on board and punched in the coad that she saw the boy enter. Yes he got it right on the first try without setting off any alarms. The inside was just as disarrayed and mismatched as the outside. Grey and blue walls with copper and zinc bolts, well the walls were mostly blue. Red lights blinked in all directions, and the floors were glossy and white like a hospitals thet even had that antiseptic smell like one to.

He kept as low as possible to the ground creeping through short corridors peering into open doors to find a place to hide.

There were only small storage rooms that were too small to hide him very well, but there at the end of the hall was a small manhole cover, he hurls it open and jumps down ignoring the ladder. More doors on this floor, which criss cross in odd shapes. The first room that Clyde inspects was a bedroom, it had a small porcelain bath with bright blue walls, blue was certainly a theam with this ship.

The room was quite disorganized with a desk in the corner, exposed pipe darting in and out of the walls. Various spear projectors littered the walls showing map of their current location in the universe. And in the corner there was a decent sized cage with a chubby little guinea pig munching on some lettuce.

By the sliding doors there was a pair of boots and some body armor along with a helmet designed in the image of a fearsome demon; that hung on a hook. Clearly this was a man's room.

This was a good a hiding place as any, so Clyde ran his hand over the sensor signaling the door to seal shut.

Clyde's heart nearly stops when he hears voices outside the door. Quickly he scans for a place to hide. There in the corner was a wardrobe bolted to the walls. He crams his fat ass inside throwing a jacket over himself. Clyde laugh to himself as he pulled his knees up to his chest, all he could do was pray now and hope he wouldn't get caught.


End file.
